Editors Corner
Go back to: Home Wiki Team Do you want to be a part of Mazey Flyff Wiki Team? Visit our Forum for the position. Click Me! '' ''For inquiries and Wiki concerns, kindly email us @ '''mazeyflyffwiki@gmail.com' __TOC__ Responsibilities *Create pages of information, Guides, and FAQ. *Edit grammar, spelling, and other minor things within the pages. Although, You need to inform the lead editor to unlock the page. *Add content to pages about Weapons, Armors, Masquerpets, Equips, Game information and World. *Remove incorrect content or tagging the information as old for curiosity purposes of new players. *Fix and correct incorrect or missing information in any Section of the Wiki. *''Work as a Team with other editors and provide constructive criticism to articles in order to help make the Wiki as accurate and user friendly as possible. *''Work as a small team'' within the sections of the Wiki and help each other, edit with each other to update the most information they can in that section to be as updated with the features of the Game. *Volunteer any amount of time to the Wiki. We do not require a certain amount of hours, just do your best with what time you can. Have fun while you work!! *If page creation was completed or published, send lead editor a PM on forums or Skype to verify the content and layout, and lock the page to avoid any unnecessary changes from unknown users. *Your hardwork and ideas will always be considered and appreciated, just update the team for future changes and implementation. The Basic How to create a page There are several ways to start a new page. These can vary based on the type of page started. *'Create a page using links:' If anyone created a link to an article that doesn't exist yet, the link will be colored red, like this. Clicking a red link will take you to the create page for the new article window. Simply click on and a new empty page will be created. (Recommended method) *'Using the URL: '''You can use the wiki's URL for creating a new page. The URL to an article of the wiki is usually something like this: : If you replace '''ARTICLE' with the name of the page you wish to create, you will be taken to a blank page which indicates that no article of that name exists yet. : 'Editing Pages' It's very easy to edit the contents of a wiki: #Click the "Edit" or "Classic Editor" at the top of the page. #Make changes to the text. #Click the "Save page" or "Publish" button. Simple as that! * Edit Summary: 'Before you save a change, you can enter a short note in the '"Summary" box describing your changes. Don't worry too much about this, or spend too much time thinking about it: just put in a short description of what you just changed. For example, you might say "fixed typo" or "added more information about Aibatt". 'Protecting New Page' Normally a new wiki page can be edited by other people (that is one of the main ideas of a wiki!) However, an Administrator could protect the page to prevent normal users from editing it. You may inform Grey if you wish to lock your changes in a certain page. Formatting Tools 'Source Formatting Tools' Bold Text Italicized Text Internal Link - Linking to a page in the Wiki External Link - Linking to a page outside of the Wiki Level 2 Headline - Auto-Header Embedded image - Using an image uploaded on the Wiki Media File Link Mathematical Formula Ignore Wiki Code - Ignores the Wiki code you have selected or highlighted and shows it as normal text Signature Break - Inserts a horizontal line across the page; used as a separator without depending on Headers Upload Photo Add Slideshow or Gallery Add Video 'Visual Formatting Tools' Bold Text Italicized Text Add Link Insert/Remove Bulletted List Insert/Remove Numbered List Increase Indent Decrease Indent Paragraph Format Align Left Align Center Align Right Undo Redo Underline Strike Through Signature Upload Photo Add Gallery Add Slideshow Add Slider Add Video Add Table 'Editors Conference ' Skype Group Additional Resources VIsit: WikiMedia User's Guide